powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Prince Gasket
Prince Gasket was the first-built son of King Mondo and Queen Machina, and also the older brother of Prince Sprocket. He fell in love with Archerina, daughter of Mondo's arch nemesis, King Aradon. Knowing their marriage would never be approved of, the two of them eloped. History When news of Mondo's death reached him, Gasket returned to take care of his mother, depose of the interloper Louie Kaboom and take his rightful place as the Machine King. Gasket notably brainwashed Thomas Oliver, Zeo Ranger V, into temporarily thinking that he was the King of the Machine Empire and that the other Rangers were his enemies. Another time, he trapped the people of Earth in a time loop, forcing them to relive the same day over and over so that he could observe the best way to attack them. Unfortunately for Gasket, Tommy knew there was a time loop thanks to Gasket's earlier tampering with his brain and was able to use that knowledge to put a stop to the plan. When Mondo was rebuilt and returned, Gasket and Archerina fled temporarily, but then they came back in the episode "Hawaii Zeo," where they grew into giants but were overwhelmed by the Zeo Ultrazord. But the two survived the blast (though they shrank back to normal size), and just as they were about to face Prince Sprocket, King Mondo arrived to confront them. With that, Gasket and Archerina fled and were never seen again. Family *King Mondo: Father *Queen Machina: Mother *Prince Sprocket: Younger Brother *Princess Archerina: Wife *King Aradon: Father In Law Behind the scenes * In Ohranger, his Sentai counterpart is actually the aged up version of Sprocket's Sentai counterpart after King Mondo's Sentai counterpart (Bacchus Wrath) was killed. * As it turns out, the costume for Gasket fell into disrepair pretty quickly, which explains why he was never seen after the events of "Hawaii Zeo". Whilst some believe Gasket and Archerina's deaths occurred, others contest that they instead were slowly hunted down and dealt with by Andros and the Space Rangers during their long hunt for General Venjix and his Machine Generals. The apparent inactivity of the Machine Empire following Forever Red seems to suggest that Gasket and Archerina are deceased however since there is no proof of this their status is unknown. Outside of that, the boots of Prince Gasket were recycled for the Mut-Org Rofang. Hexagon Princes Gasket and Princess Archerina were among the unresolved villains from previous seasons that Amit Bhaumik hoped to provide some resolution to in Hexagon, the original plan for the season after Wild Force. As the "monsters-of-the-day" would come from various villain factions, Amit suggested that the robotic monsters-of-the-day would be Machine Empire minions of Prince Gasket and Princess Archerina. Appearances * Power Rangers Zeo **Episode 40: The Joke's on Blue **Episode 41: Where in the World is Zeo Ranger 5? **Episode 42: King for a Day, Part I **Episode 43: King for a Day, Part II **Episode 44: A Brief Mystery of Time **Episode 45: A Mystery to Me **Episode 46: Another Song and Dance **Episode 47: Rangers of Two Worlds, Part I **Episode 49: Hawaii Zeo See Also References Category:PR Villains Category:Zeo Category:Machine Empire Category:PR Generals Category:Main PR Villains Category:Replacement PR Villains Category:PR Arc Bosses